


Applegate

by hadtocomeupwithausername



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Bad Parenting, Character Death, Childhood Trauma, Cults, F/M, Ghosts, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Murder, Murder Mystery, Obsessive Behavior, Paranormal, Single Parents, Stalking, abusive husband, battered woman, new identities, toxic parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29413227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hadtocomeupwithausername/pseuds/hadtocomeupwithausername
Summary: Donna Williams fled with her mother and brother from her father in the dead of night hoping to find refuge and a new life in the town of Applegate. A fresh start and new identities sound all well and good, but despite how things look on the surface, things were not “all well and good” in the town of Applegate. In addition to hiding from their intelligence officer husband and father, they now have to survive the residents in the town: the living and the dead.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. On the Road

Donna Williams despised car rides. There was always a thickness and tension in the air, an uncomfortable silence and a volatile conversation between her parents that was spoken without speaking. It was like that volcano they made during science, you didn’t see or hear the explosion until it was too late. And she knew, as well as everyone in their family knew, that it would all combust when they were inside behind closed doors. 

Donna learned early on, too early for any child to learn these kinds of things, to keep quiet when her Daddy was driving. Peter hadn’t learned that lesson yet, and deep down she knew it was unfair to blame him. _Mommy doesn’t._ He was only six years old after all, but although Daddy never “brought it up” with Peter once they left the car, it didn’t mean he didn’t “bring it up” with their Mommy. _It’s Peter’s fault when things happen_.

Little Peter shared their Daddy’s sandy brown hair, but it was thankfully soft like Mommy’s which made kissing his little head a whole lot nicer. Donna didn’t like kissing their Daddy’s head, his hair was coarse and dry, which she **thankfully** didn’t inherit. _I’m soft like Mommy too_ . Mommy was a dark red-haired woman who passed on that shade to her daughter, which gave her a regality that no one could ever see in a young child. Donna’s hair was currently in a long braid, finished at the end with a green bow that complimented her vibrant green eyes. _Those I got from Daddy_. 

When Mommy looked at Donna, she looked at her with a kindness and warmth that Donna never really understood. _When I look in the mirror, I see Daddy. I don’t like Daddy_. Donna was an obedient and well-behaved girl who didn’t ask too many questions, which sometimes upset her teachers during their lessons, but overall she had a pleasant and polite demeanor. People described her as likable and Mommy described her as the “sun that wakes me up and makes me smile.”

 _I don’t like the sun waking me up_ . If Mommy wasn’t loving, then she would’ve taken the first part as an insult. Daddy was the sun, heated and eye-scorching whose heat beat down on your face and neck, making it red and painful. But where they were going, there was no sun as far as she could see. _Then again it_ **_is_ ** _the middle of the night_. Her head leaned against the cool window, watching nothing interesting pass but fields of grass that she only knew were there based on the fact that they had been driving past it since sunset. 

Peter was currently asleep while Mommy was on her sixth cuppa coffee. 

_“Where are we going?”_

_“Far away” was all her Mommy said_.

They’d been driving since last night. Mommy had woken her up, suitcases packed and shuffled her and Peter quickly and quietly into the car. By the time Daddy came home from a late-night in the office, they were long gone from Steelcoat Drive. Donna knew it took some planning, based on the new IDs and new car that Mommy brought with them. She had no idea how it all happened so fast, but it did and despite being away from him, she still felt like she couldn’t breathe. They were now the Coopers: Ada Cooper and her two children: Leslie and William. Donna _hated_ her new name, despised it. It didn’t feel like it fit and she just, _I hate Leslie Palmer_. Leslie was a girl in her class who wasn’t particularly mean, but she wasn’t particularly nice either.

She also didn’t like the sound of it, and while she scarcely complained, she felt she _had_ to about this. Mommy said it was too late, that was that, and to deal with it in a tone that nearly made Donna cry. Mommy later apologized for her tone, but at the end of the night and into the new day, Donna’s new name was still Leslie. Suddenly, she heard a loud booming sound of thunder and a sudden flash of lightning, as if it were cracking open the night sky. Donna jumped but Peter didn’t even stir. 

“Mommy,” she said shakily, “Shouldn’t...shouldn’t we stop?”

“Where on Earth would we stop at, now?” Mommy asked in a frustrated tone.

Mommy had a point. There was nowhere around to park and check-in at, and as far as Donna’s eyes could see, there were no lights ahead of them except the brightness cast on by their cars. Donna frowned, “When will we be there?”

“Not anytime soon,” Mommy exhaled, “Just go back to sleep.”

 _I’m not tired anymore. I’ve been sleeping this whole time_! But Donna was a girl who didn’t make any complaints, so thus she leaned her head against the cold window and watched the raindrops stream down it, ignoring how her new tears were following a similar path down her face.

***

Donna’s heart jumped in a way similar to how she thought it’d feel when a defibrillator shocks you back into existence. Her eyes and body had bolted awake like the monster in Frankenstein, and she looked around in a start. Horns were honking, Mommy was lightly cussing, and Peter was loudly complaining about how hungry he was. It wasn’t until _he_ mentioned food, did Donna realize her own gurgling stomach. It just occurred to her that they hadn’t eaten anything since the night they left their house, and _no, the road trip snacks she packed don’t count_! 

“I’m hungry too!” Donna exclaimed, holding her stomach.

She was at the stage of hunger where she was growing nauseated. The only contents in her stomach were the acid it produced, and she knew she definitely didn’t want to throw up. Throwing up was awful, but throwing up in car rides was the worst! “Mommy, I’m so hungry I’m going to throw up!” she added dramatically, hoping that would make her mother realize how urgent the situation was.

And it did. “Alright, alright, I hear both of you!” she exclaimed, “Just give me a second, for god's sakes!” 

Mommy was sweet-tempered, but even sweet things go sour. It was too long of a drive without a rest or a meal, and everyone was cranky. It didn’t help that they stopped in a part of town that had a series of vibrant fast-food chains, the colors, red, gold, and blue luring them in like a pack of wild dogs. “McDonald's!” Peter squealed.

Donna squealed too, “McDonald's!”

It wasn’t long until the pair of children started chanting to go to the golden arches, however, Mommy saw the line and gave them a firm “No.”

Naturally, Peter complained and Donna chimed in, however, Mommy wasn’t having it. “There’s a diner over there,” she said, turning her blinker on and readying herself to pull through.

“Nooo!” the pair groaned.

“I don't’ wanna go to Marty’s,” Peter whined, folding his arms.

“Wooow, you can actually read that,” Donna half teased.

“Shuddup!” he spat.

“It’s _shut up_ ,” Donna corrected haughtily, “And no, you shut up!”

“Both of you, be quiet and stop complaining,” Mommy yelled.

Donna shrunk in on herself, but Peter kept pushing it. “But it’s RIGHT there!” he pointed.

It was too late though because they were already parking in the parking lot. When Peter realized their fated lunch destination, he started crying. “But I wanted McDonald’s!” he sobbed.

“And I wanted to be an only child, but we don’t get what we want,” Donna hissed.

She fully intended to say it in her mother’s defense. Well, there was a _small_ part that did it to make him upset. After all, who was Peter to question their _mother’s_ decision? As unhappy of a decision as it made Donna. “Donna!” Mommy hissed, “Apologize to your brother right now.”

Peter was now wailing. _He really needs a thicker skin. And why should I apologize?_ “I’m **not** sorry,” she said snottily.

Donna was much more comfortable being rude around her mother, not _to_ her mother, never would she ever be rude to her mother. “Donna, I swear to God-,” she began in her firm tone.

Mommy didn’t yell, even when she was upset. But she didn’t need to, because when Mommy was upset, Donna was upset, particularly if Mommy was upset with her. She’d much rather be the favorite of her mother and that meant making her miserable life a little bit easier. Typically with Daddy and Peter, it wasn’t hard for her to do, but in this case, she knew she was in the wrong and had to suck it up. “I’m sorry,” she said meaningfully to Peter, but her apology was meant for her mother and that was the only way it sounded real and full of regret.

Peter’s dark brown eyes were red-rimmed and looked unforgiving, “I don’t forgive you.”

“Peter, she was mature enough to apologize. Be mature enough to forgive her,” Mommy tried but Peter wouldn’t budge.

“Whatever just stop your crying and get out of the car,” Mommy groaned when she saw Peter look away.

 _He’s awful. I take back my apology._ The children reached for the handle but it remained locked and they looked towards their mother, “Before we go, what are your names?” she asked, her brown eyes meeting her children’s in a way that sent chills down Donna’s spine.

Donna’s brow furrowed in confusion before she realized what the correct answer was. “My name’s Leslie,” she said, a slight hint of annoyance and disgust in her voice.

“I don’t get it,” Peter whined.

“Your name’s William-,” she paused before she added the word _moron_ to her sentence.

“Why?” he asked, “I have a name.”

Mommy smiled her sweetest smile, the one that she used when she put them to bed and magically make the pain of their boo-boos disappear. “We’re playing spies, sweetie, remember?” she asked.

“But we’re not soviets,” he said.

They heard a lot on the television about how the evil Soviets were threatening to take over America and blow them into nothingness. Peter was fascinated with the threat of Russian spies lurking about, which was annoying when all Donna really wanted to watch was her favorite cartoons. Mommy sighed and it looked like an extra year was added to her face “Just...just your name is William when we’re around other people, okay?”

“Why?” Peter asked again.

“Your name is William! Like we’re playing pretend, okay?” Donna vented in frustration.

Tears once again brimmed his eyes and Mommy pressed her head against the steering wheel. “I’ll buy you a large chocolate shake,” she said in a shaky voice, “Just please stop crying.”

Peter’s lip wobbled but with the promise of a chocolate shake, he wiped his eyes and gave her an “Okay Mommy.”

 _Why does_ **_he_ ** _get away with everything?_ Bitterness settled on Donna’s, or at this moment, Leslie’s features. She really hated how _everyone_ gave him _everything_ . _I’m the good one. Why don’t I get what I want_? The car door unlocked and the three of them, after hours of travel, stepped outside.

It wasn’t until they stepped out did she realize how sore and stiff her legs were. For a second her legs had to remember how to stretch and move, because it was quite some time ago they stepped out of their station wagon, or whoever’s station wag it was they were using. Donna smoothed out her dark green gingham dress and kicked her legs out, allowing herself to pause in the moment. There was a breeze that tickled her face and pushed back strands of her red hair. The summer breeze was a refreshing change from the cooking temperature in their car. Donna could even feel a sickly sweat on the back of her neck, and she was sure her dress itself was damp with her perspiration.

Donna took a deep breath and closed the car door, and eyed her reflection in the car window. _I look awful_ . Despite sleeping for the majority of the time, there were deep circles under her eyes and a tiredness one would typically see in a middle-aged working man. Mommy didn’t look much better and the ten-hour drive clearly had taken its toll on her. Donna’s heart clenched in sorrow. _She needs a nap_.

Then there was Peter who looked thoroughly rested and the only clue to him being in a foul mood was his red-rimmed eyes from Donna’s comments. Still, he looked refreshed and if they weren’t in public and if it wouldn’t upset Mommy, Donna was sure she’d slug him in the shoulder right then and there. The three of them walked inside of Marty’s and immediately Donna wished she were back outside. The smell of eggs, sickly sweet pancakes, and the overall temperature of the room made her want to throw up. Despite her stomach churning with acid, begging for food, she doubted she could eat something without vomiting.

A large meal felt overwhelming, but a little voice in her head warned her that she didn’t know when she’d eat again before they reached their final destination, which she didn’t even know the location of. While she wallowed in her thoughts, a perky waitress seated the three of them in a booth, _thankfully not a table_. Menus were placed in front of them and before Donna could even browse, Mommy said, “You can only order from the children’s menu.”

It was said more to Donna than to Peter. Donna pouted and gave a slight huff, but obediently browsed the kids’ menu. It wasn’t every day they went to a restaurant, in fact, it was such a rare occasion she could count on one hand the number of times they went as a family. Three times as a family, and one time with her father as part of a father-daughter date. It would’ve been nice if Mommy hadn’t been screaming at Daddy when he put her in the car to take her. Donna never knew what their fight was about, nor did she want to know. _Daddy let me buy whatever I wanted_.

With a sigh, she ordered a cheeseburger, curly fries, and a glass of coke. Peter, unsurprisingly, ordered chicken fingers. The only thing he’d even look at for the past several months because apparently, it was the height of culinary cuisine. Whatever Donna, Daddy, and Mommy were eating, Peter always got chicken fingers. They had a frozen package of them stored in the freezer that they’d heat up for his dinner. _If I said I didn’t wanna eat dinner, I’d go to bed hungry_.

“How long are we going to be on vacation Mommy? I miss Daddy,” Peter said as he sipped on his chocolate shake.

 _I can't believe he gets a chocolate milkshake even when he's naughty_. Mommy stiffened and Donna grew tense. Donna had a heavy and certain feeling that they weren’t on vacation and plans to see Daddy see again were non-existent. Mommy gave him a half-answer as she nursed another cup of coffee. What Mommy needed was a nap, not more caffeine. 

Donna looked around the diner, watching people laugh and smile. An old couple in the corner were chatting animatedly as if they were still young lovers. _I wonder what they were like when they were younger._ Donna considered whether they had as simple of a tale as a boy falling in love with the girl next door or whether they had a messy start that culminated in a happy ending. What were the stories they were telling or the memories they were sharing? Was there still something new to say after all of those years together?

Her eyes drifted to a pregnant woman sitting across from her husband. _It must be her first baby. She looks excited_. Would they end up like the old couple? Still happy all of those years later. Fairy tales ended with a marriage, but they never knew what happened _ever after_. But Donna knew and that’s why she wondered because love stories never turn out like you think they will.

Her food came and she picked at it slowly, trying to both savor the taste and keep herself from throwing up from the sudden meal in her stomach. Peter was chattering relentlessly and poor Mommy was doing her best to look interested. Donna kept observing the diner, watching the people and meals going out to the table. _That steak looks good_. She bit into her burger and right when she did, the perky waitress returned, “How is everything?”

A mouth full of food, Donna couldn’t respond with anything but a half-smile and nod. “Fine, thank you,” Mommy said, “But can we have the check now?”

“Oh, are you sure? We have a lovely dessert menu and given how polite your children are, it’ll be on the house,” she smiled and winked towards Donna.

Mommy sighed, “That’s very sweet but we must get going.”

“Oh I insist,” the girl said with a tight smile, “In fact, I’ll bring it out for you right now with the check.”

Without Mommy’s approval, the girl left with her perky blonde ponytail bouncing with every step towards the kitchen. Donna watched, as she usually did, and wondered how old she was. _Is she in high school? Does she like working here? Why is she working right now_? The girl’s attitude didn’t last as her smile dropped and Donna watched her lean into a co-worker, whispering something in her ear before the pair of them eyed their table. _Why are they looking over here? What’s wrong? I hope they didn’t think that Mommy was rude…_

Perhaps what Mommy said was rude, because Donna noticed that people were giving them funny looks. “People are staring at us Mommy,” she whispered.

Mommy’s face blanched as she stared upwards and then met Donna’s eyes, holding a nervousness that matched what she looked like when she realized Daddy was coming home upset. “What is it, Mommy?” Peter asked, his face concerned.

For as dense as Peter was, he could _occasionally_ tell when something was wrong. Mommy let out a shaky breath and dug through her purse, and threw some bills on the table without counting them but Donna knew it was more than enough to cover the meal and then some. “Mommy?” Donna asked.

“It’s time to go. Now,” she said hurriedly and clutched her purse to the side, and quickly slid out of her seat, “Come on, let’s go.”

“What about dessert?” Peter whined.

“I’ll get you something better later,” she said as she pulled Peter’s arm out, knowing that was the only way to get his spoiled behind out of his seat.

Donna’s heart was thumping painfully hard against her chest and felt herself choking up. She followed along with her Mommy who was now tightly gripping Peter who was trying to dig his heels into the tile to get them to stay for dessert. “But I want dessert!” he cried.

“Ma’am!” the girl called from behind the counter.

The bell rang and Donna only spared a glance back before she watched the door shut behind her with a loud thud. “MOMMY!” Peter cried.

Mommy yanked open the back car door and basically shoved him inside, taking no time to follow the routine of gently coaxing him in. Donna crawled in quickly and shut the door tightly. The waitress had followed them out and was standing outside the door with an older man who Donna assumed to be her boss. There was no time for her left to ponder as the tires screeched and burned against the hot pavement as they hastily drove away with the sight of the man and girl growing smaller and smaller. Peter was crying, Mommy was ignoring him, and Donna realized that she probably should've had more of her coke because now she was feeling quite thirsty. _Oh my gosh, I’ve gotta go to the bathroom._

“Mommy, I need to go to the bathroom-,” she began before Mommy snippily replied with,

“Hold it.”

 _Mommy’s never this mean_. The heat of the car, her dry tongue, and her full bladder brought tears of frustration to her eyes. There was nothing but the open road that went on for miles and with it, a sickening dread that she’d feel the way she felt for a very long time.

***

_The Diner 15 minutes prior_

_“Police are looking for Christine Williams who has kidnapped her two children: Donna and Peter Williams, ages nine and six. The suspect is mentally unstable and should be approached with extreme caution,” a reporter on the television announced._

Some of the viewers kept their eyes glued to the television while others nervously looked towards the mother and her two young children sitting in the booth.

_The station cut to the police commissioner outside of the department, issuing his public statement._ _“Naturally, our first and highest priority is recovering the children safely and unharmed. Mrs. William’s husband is cooperating with our department at this time and will now make a statement,” the commissioner on the television announced._

_“Christine, I beg you to bring back our babies safely. Please, if you’re seeing this Donna and Peter, please know that you’re Daddy loves you very much” Mr. Williams asked tearfully._

Hearts of the viewers panged with sympathy and others with worry as they saw the pleading father make his tearful request. Eyes full of malice, wariness, and fear frequently glanced over towards the reported mad-woman who was interacting with a nervous-looking waitress. The old woman clutched her pearls as she eyed the children and then returned her focus towards the television screen.

_The screen cut back to the reporter with a trio of pictures of the woman and her children, “If you have any knowledge of their whereabouts or if you see them, please contact Oak Falls Police Department. Thank you.”_

By the time the viewers looked back towards the booth, the woman and her children were gone.


	2. Welcome to Applelgate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Williams meet the most important people in town and are welcomed into Applegate.

The smooth road turned into a gravelly path, shaking the car and the young children awake.  _ When did I fall back asleep?  _ Donna wiped the crust from her eyes, perhaps a little too roughly as the corners grew irritated. She blinked and looked out the window, seeing nothing but fields of vibrant green grass with patches of wildflowers. Pinks, oranges, blues, and yellows blurred together as they drove by, like a lovely painting. Other than the nature around them, there was nothing, or so she thought. “We’re here,” Mommy said with a tired but relieved sigh.

_ Where’s here? There’s nothing! _

“Where are we?” Peter moaned, a childish irritation in his voice.

“Applegate,” Donna said softly, reading the words carved in a shiny marble sign.

Apparently, there was  _ something _ in the middle of nowhere. A looming set of grey steel gates came into her view, in fact, it was pretty hard to ignore. The top of the gates was sharp and spear-like, which did nothing to reassure her of where they were. As far as she could see, the gates stretched around for miles, cradling whatever was inside. Donna was left wondering what was behind the gates because there was no way of seeing past the solid marble walls.  _ There were no gates around our neighborhood _ .

“Are we finally at our hotel?” Peter asked, still believing they were on vacation.

Mommy didn’t respond as she pulled up in front of the gates, stopping the car in front of an entry booth.  _ Like a prison _ . “Are we living here now?” Donna asked.

Mommy rolled the window down and waited for a man to lean out of the booth. He wore dark sunglasses and a dark black suit, which confused Donna considering there was no one around to dress up for nor was it particularly bright out. “We don’t allow visitors,” he said gruffly.

His voice was lower than she thought possible, and she couldn't help but shrink into herself at his harsh words and volatile tone. “I’m Ada Cooper,” Mommy lied in a sweet tone, “I have a meeting with Mayor Ford.”

The man’s brow furrowed and he frowned, dragging his mouth lower than Donna thought possible. “One moment,” he said before disappearing behind his booth again.

“Why did you say your name was-,” Peter began to ask before Mommy cut him off.

“Just be quiet for  _ one  _ moment,” Mommy hissed, a little more viper-like than she meant to sound.

“But why-,” Peter began before Donna covered his mouth.

“You heard her. Be quiet for one- agh!” she shrieked, retracting her now slimy hand from her brother’s mouth, “Mommy! He just licked me!”

“Jesus Christ,” Mommy whispered, which seemed rather useless considering both of her children heard her.

“Ms. Cooper,” the man said clearly, causing the three of them to jump at his sudden reappearance, “Mayor Ford is expecting you. I’ve called someone to escort you.”

“Oh okay thank you,” Mommy said graciously, “Where will I meet-”

“They will be arriving in one moment, but you and your children need to step out of your car,” he ordered.

Donna’s heart pounded and every cell in her body told her to  _ not  _ get out of their car. To yell and tell her Mommy to step on the reverse and drive far away. Right now. “Mommy, I don’t wanna-,” she began before Mommy cut her off.

“May I ask why?” she inquired nervously.

“Do you want to enter or not?” he asked rudely.

Mommy’s lips pursed, practically thinning into nothing. You’d figure her motherly instincts would kick in, but they in fact did not. “Alright  _ Leslie, William,  _ out of the car,” she said tensely.

Her car door opened just a sliver, enough for her to get out and slip through. Peter sat near the edge, not even making a move to grip the handle and open the door. For once, Donna agreed with Peter’s decision and decidedly did not remove her seatbelt. The car was safe  _ and as long as we stay in here, nothing bad will happen _ . Unfortunately for them, Mommy pulled open the door and gave them  _ the look _ . “Out of the car,” she hissed.

“I don’t wanna,” Peter whined, folding his arms in defiance.

“I’m going to count to three,” she warned.

_ What’s she going to do other than spank us?  _ Donna eyed the man who was looking at them suspiciously as if there was something wrong with  _ them _ . It was as if there was a voice, a feeling beside her own whispering to  _ not go in _ . “One,” Mommy began.

_ Don’t get out of the car _ . “Mommy, I don’t wanna-,” Peter complained with a pout.

_ Stay inside _ . “Two,” Mommy continued.

_ Jesus, please help me. I don’t want to get out.  _ “Three,” she finished before she forcibly removed Peter from the car, shrieking and kicking. Donna knew she was next and decided to leave with dignity, and spare her backside because Mommy wasn’t going to be happy when she was done spanking Peter.  _ Idiot _ whispered a voice. Whether it was hers or another's, she’d never know.

Peter was sniffling when he was straightened up, and Donna busied herself with closing the door and straightening her dress to avoid being seen by her mother. Quite frankly, Peter deserved it and it was a long time coming.  _ She should spank him more _ . Now that she was outside, she could finally take in the nature around her. The soft sweet smell of wildflowers wafted into her nose, giving her a sense of calm before she began to sneeze out of irritation. 

Before the breeze had cooled her off, comforted her and put her at ease. Now it was just unfamiliar and irritating as it carried the pollen to her nose. “Are your children going to be a problem?” the man asked.

“ _ I’m  _ not doing anything wrong,” Donna exclaimed defensively.

_ Don’t lump me in with Peter. He’s the bad one! Not me!  _ Mommy sighed and rolled her eyes at Donna’s comment, “They’re fine.”

She couldn’t see his gaze behind his glasses, but she was sure he was looking at her with contempt.  _ What did I do?  _ Suddenly, the gate loudly scratched against the grey gravel, grating her ears as it opened wide to reveal the community tucked inside. Or at least a road  _ leading  _ to a community. A black car was parked behind the gate and the gatekeeper went around to its side and opened the door for them. The driver didn’t even step out or make a word, in fact, Donna wasn’t even sure there was a driver. 

Mommy held Peter by the shoulders, gripping him tightly. Donna vied for her mother’s protection and moved over to her, attempting to snugly fit into her side. “What about...what about our luggage?” Mommy asked.

“We'll bring it in for you,” the man said.

“Well, what about our car?” she squeaked.

Mommy’s nervous demeanor did  _ nothing  _ to soothe Donna’s fears.  _ If Mommy’s scared, then I’m scared too _ . “Your meeting starts soon,” he said in a clipped voice, “You don’t want to be late.”

_ We’re going to die. They’re going to kill us _ . “Mommy,” she whined, finally caving, “Please...I wanna…I wanna go home.”

Those were most definitely the wrong words to say, because as soon as she said home, Mommy’s resolve hardened and she urgently ushered her children into the black car. The doors locked as soon as they had been seated and Donna began to cry. “I don’t wanna die, Mommy,” she sobbed.

Her fear set off a chain reaction and Peter began to cry too. “Are we going to die?”

Whoever was driving said nothing, and perhaps they didn’t even hear their words. A veil separated them and the driver, and for all they knew no one could be driving. “No one’s going to die,” Mommy replied, pulling her children close to her, “We’re going to be fine. Everything will be fine now.”

The soft warm hand of her mother combed through her red hair, and she began to hum. There were no lyrics, no more words of comfort. Just the sound of her mother’s hum that was left to soothe them. “Why did...you,” Peter began to hiccup, “take us, Mommy?”

_ You know why _ . “When are we gonna see him again?” he cried.

Peter loved their Daddy. More than Donna did at least, and a small part of her wished that they had left Peter behind too. That it was just her and her mother to take on the world, but oh no. Despite everything, Peter was Mommy’s “special boy” and Donna was cursed enough to be her Daddy’s “sweet little girl”. 

“Shhh William,” she cooed, “Everything’s alright.”

Her hand brushed his hair and for once Peter looked genuinely scared of their mother.  _ How funny _ . Peter looked over at his sister, brown eyes meeting green. They were full of confusion, a need for reassurance, and terror. Donna felt sick.  _ I don’t wanna comfort him _ .

She wanted to be cruel. To tear her gaze away and give him a dirty look, but she was not a mean person by nature and though she loved to tease him mercilessly and had hoped to remain an only child, she caved and gave him a small smile. His eyes stayed glued to her frame the entire ride, not daring to look at their mother. Donna ignored the both of them, and instead favored to count the stitches in their leather seats.  _ Ninety-six, ninety-seven, ninety-eight, ninety-nine, one-hundred… _

The car stopped and a hollow voice announced, “We’ve arrived.”

The doors unlocked and Mommy waited a moment before realizing no one was coming to open it for them.  _ Daddy always did _ . She pushed the car door open and shooed Peter out first, following closely behind them, and as always, Donna exited last. More gravel. Donna’s black mary-janes crunched the rocks beneath her feet as a puff of dust rose up to cling to her white socks. 

Enjoying the crunching sensation under her feet, she dug her little shoes into the ground before Mommy gave her a firm “Stop it.”

Her attention now focused on a large house, if you could even call it a house. In front of her was a large white mansion, supported by high white marble pillars. Steep stone steps lead up to the front porch from a stone pathway that was the only acceptable route and most definitely not the neatly trimmed bright green grass. Shrubbery surrounded the perimeter to prevent anyone from straying off course to ruin the lawn. The place screamed  _ rich  _ and for a moment, Donna wondered how Mommy knew someone important enough to live in a home like this. Just for a moment until an old man popped in their line of sight. He wore a light blue three-piece suit that nicely complemented his blue eyes, lined with crow’s feet that showed a life full of smiles. The lines around his mouth and on his forehead were also dead giveaways of his happiness. “You must be Ms. Cooper!” he greeted jollily.

The man’s demeanor and voice were a stark contrast to the cold and contrite tones of the man they had met before. He reminded Donna of Santa Claus.  _ If he wasn’t fat _ . The man had a neatly trimmed white beard and a head full of silver hair, though how much of it was real was only Donna’s guess. “Yes sir,” Mommy greeted with a smile.

“Agh, and this must be your sister and brother huh?” he laughed as he walked close enough to warmly shake her hand.

Mommy blushed and laughed, “Oh that’s too kind. But no, these are my children.”

“Ah, and what beautiful children they are!” he exclaimed, his blue eyes twinkling, “And what are your names, hm?”

Donna’s mouth grew dry. “I’m um...I’m…”  _ Donna _ , “Leslie, sir.”

“Leslie? What a lovely name!” he smiled and turned his gaze towards Peter, “And what about you, young man?”

_ He’s going to mess it up _ . 

“This is William,” Mommy said with a soft smile, removing the opportunity for him to mess it up.

“Well, it’s  _ lovely _ to meet you, Leslie and William,” he grinned, his smile showing too much teeth.

_ Maybe he’s  _ **_not_ ** _ like Santa Claus.  _ “I’m Mayor Ford and please, do come in. I don’t want to leave you outside,” he smiled and used his arms to gesture towards the mansion.

“It’s really nice out here,” Donna said, hoping to stay outside.

_ I don’t wanna go in.  _ “The weather’s always lovely at Applegate,” he said as he continued to beckon the family of three inside his home.

Mommy took Peter’s hand,  _ but not mine  _ she thought grumpily and followed the mayor inside. As they were lead up the steps, the mayor pushed open his pristinely clean white doors with a dramatic flair, “Welcome to my home.”

As she followed her mother and brother inside, she thought  _ this is a home?  _ To her, it looked like the City Hall she once visited on her field trip or her Papa’s office building. Everything was clean, whereas their home was clean but messy. Messy in a way that showed that there were children living there, but here, you’d be lucky to find anyone under the age of sixty. The floors were grey marble and the walls were painted white.  _ He’d be very mad if Peter drew on the walls.  _

Around her were busts of old men, not that she knew or cared to know the names of and more and more paintings of old men. The foyer was more like an art museum that screamed “Look how rich I am, but don’t touch my stuff!” 

Her eyes roamed around the room and saw a grand staircase that had a set of steps on each side with a grand balcony in the middle.  _ I can walk down like a princess _ . “You like it?” he chuckled, seeing Donna’s mouth gape open.

She quickly closed it, remembering her manners, and politely said, “It’s very big...and clean.”

“It is,” he laughed.

“It’s bigger and cleaner than our house,” Peter said.

“Pe...William,” Mommy hissed, “I...uh…”

“Not to worry,” Mayor Ford laughed, “It’s been a while since I’ve had small children in my house. It’s only been clean since they’ve left and I certainly didn’t have anything as breakable as statues.”

Donna nearly scoffed.  _ House. _ Mommy chuckled, whether, in nervousness or relief, she didn’t know. “You have kids?” Donna asked.

“They’re all grown up now,” he mused, “But enough about me. I’d like to know a little bit more about your family.”

“Oh...um of course,” Mommy said, tuck a red strand of hair behind her ear.

“Richard!” called an airy voice that echoed across the stony white walls.

“In here,” he called back and when he did, a beautiful young woman came in.

_ That must be his daughter!  _ Donna had to admit, they didn’t quite look-alike in the way she looked like her Mommy and Daddy. The girl had a soft round youthful face, a face that hadn’t seen or experienced any kind of hardships. She had a small pink mouth that matched the color in her plump cheeks. Her eyes though, her eyes were green.  _ Just like mine _ . So in Donna’s mind, obviously they were the most gorgeous eyes on the entire planet! 

The young girl had blonde hair, wavy and tame in a way that Donna’s wasn’t.  _ To be fair, I was in a car for like…a hundred years _ ! The young girl went up beside her father, or who Donna assumed was her father until Mayor Ford said, “I’d like to introduce you to my wife, Michelle Ford.”

He grinned and kissed his  _ wife _ , Donna gagged at the thought, on her cheek. They seemed to have enough etiquette to know not to suck out each other’s tongues like Donna had seen her father do to her mother in public.  _ Ick!  _ “Oh please, call me Shelly,” she chuckled.

Donna was a smart girl and based on her fairy tale books, she was a thousand percent sure,  _ actually, a gazillion _ , that this was no love match. The mansion was a dead giveaway about that. Donna immediately distrusted her as pretty and smiley as the woman,  _ girl _ , was. “Oh of course,” Mommy laughed, looking discomforted by the age gap, “I’m um...Ada. It’s lovely to meet you.”

The pair of women shook hands and then had the children introduce themselves. “They’re beautiful,” Mrs. Ford grinned.

Donna knew that even though Mrs. Ford said they could call her Shelly, there was no way on God’s green Earth that she would. “How old are you?” Donna asked.

“Leslie!” Mommy hissed in a reprimand. 

“Oh it’s alright,” Mr. Ford said, “She’s twenty-four.”

_ Ewwwww _ ! The couple looked in no way to be bothered by that question. “We get asked that a lot. It comes with the territory of being in a relationship with an age gap as big as ours,” Mrs. Ford said with good-nature.

“Are you eighty? I bet you’re eighty!” Peter shrieked with a smile, hoping his guess was spot-on. 

“I bet you’re like seventy-five,” Donna added, knowing it was much more polite to say he was younger,

“Both of you!” Mommy hissed again, blushing red as a fire hydrant, “I am so sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Mr. Ford laughed, “It takes  _ a lot  _ to insult me. Are you ready? Do you have any final guesses?”

The pair of them shook their heads.  _ I hope I win!  _ “Drum roll please,” he said as he bent down and the pair slapped their knees in rhythm.

“I’m….seventy-six!” he revealed.

“I KNEW IT!” Donna screamed, hopping up and down.

“Well I was close! I was...” Peter said defensively and held up his hands to count, “Four years off!”

“Wooow, you can subtract too,” Donna said in too much of a rude voice.

“Leslie, last warning,” Mommy said with her  _ Mommy look _ .

Her head immediately ducked down.  _ Whoops _ . “Well, I’m sure your drive was quite long and you’re very tired. Let me make you lunch while you talk to the Mayor. The kids can help!”

“I’m so hungry!” Peter said dramatically.

“I’m gonna die of starvation!” Donna added, feeling the pain in her stomach.

She wasn’t nauseous yet, but she was getting there. After begging and pleading to their reluctant mother, which Donna suspected was over not being able to supervise Peter than anything else, they were finally allowed to go help Mrs. Ford make lunch. Fortunately for their bellies, they were making an exquisite meal but unfortunately for her aching legs, it was a long process. Mrs. Ford was truly a perfectionist and a culinary dictator. “This is a lot of work,” Donna complained, sending a nasty side-eye at Peter who was doing as little as sorting carrots on a tray.

“But so rewarding. I love it when people smile when they taste my food,” Mrs. Ford grinned as she made a homemade salad dressing.

“You like to cook?” Donna asked as she peeled the potatoes.

_ Why do  _ **_I_ ** _ always have to do the hard work?  _ “Yes. I met the mayor when I was catering an event. I own one of the three restaurants in Applegate,” she said as she began to toss the salad.

“Only  _ three  _ restaurants?” Donna gasped.

“Yes, and I’m proud to say ours is the oldest,” she continued, “It was my grandfather’s, then my father’s, and then my brother’s and mine.”

Given that Mayor Ford was old enough to be Mrs. Ford’s grandfather, it chilled Donna to the core that he probably knew her when she was a baby. “Did he know your grandfather?” Donna asked as she placed the potatoes in the bot.

“Sure did! They were three of the original founders of the Applegate,” Mrs. Ford said so sweetly that the nausea started to appear, “You usually find someone to settle down with here. Who knows, you could meet your future husband when you go to school.”

_ Ew.  _ “I don’t like boys,” she swallowed, combing her red hair behind her back.

“Okay, now let’s set the table,” Mrs. Ford said, ignoring her comment altogether.

When she said  _ let’s set the table _ , it clearly didn’t mean Peter.  _ He’s as useless as a sack of flour.  _ When Mommy returned, she looked pleasant and happy.  _ It’s been a long time since she’s worn that type of smile _ . They all took their seats and the lunch was more or so a nice affair, with the exception of having to sit through boring adult conversations.

Occasionally they’d ask Donna some questions, but they were stale such as “How do you like school?” and “What games do you like to play?” Donna was the smartest girl in her grade and she was above that type of conversation. Part of her wanted to know if she was gifted but her teacher always brushed her off and told her “not to worry.” 

“Will we be staying here?” Peter asked as he chewed a bite of potato salad with his mouth open.

“Close your mouth when you’re eating,” Donna chastised. 

Her reprimand was ignored by everyone and instead,  _ his  _ question was answered first. “In Applegate, yes. We have a vacant home for you three to stay in  _ and  _ you all get your own rooms,” Mayor Ford grinned.

“What do you say, children?” Mommy prompted and in unison, the kids said “Thank you!”

“We’re happy to do it!” Mayor Ford grinned but a pit formed in Donna’s stomach that told her that smile didn’t bode well for them.

_ Stop it. Nothing’s wrong!  _ “And there are some clothes, toiletries, and everything you’ll need in the days before you settle in. We’ve also stocked your kitchen and fridge for the next week,” Mrs. Ford smiled, a little more warmly than her husband.

Mommy’s eyes teared up. “Mommy?” Donna asked worriedly.

She absolutely hated seeing her Mommy upset and would do anything to make her happy.  _ What can I do now? What can I do to make her happy?  _ As she scrambled for ideas, her Mommy spoke, “Thank you so much. I can’t tell you what it means for you to welcome us here!”

“We always take care of our own,” Mayor Ford said, reaching across the table to take Mommy’s hand, “And you’re now one of us.”

Donna looked towards Mrs. Ford who didn’t seem bothered by her husband holding the hand of another woman.  _ I would be. Then again, he’s not looking at her with googly eyes _ . When she turned back to her Mommy, she saw a youthfulness she didn’t know her mother had. And for that very reason, she decided yes, she could trust this place and the Fords’.

After much insistence from Mrs. Ford, they packed the leftovers into the car that brought them there and rode with the Mayor and his wife to their new house. It was identical to every other one on the block. Blue paint on wooden panels, green as a leprechaun grass in the front yard, and a white picket fence.  _ The American Dream home _ . There was nothing unsettling about it unless you considered its lack of individuality.  _ Wait no, it has the number 3745 on the house.  _

_ 3745, 3745, 3745... _ Donna recited those numbers in her head, committing her new address to memory. “It’s gorgeous!” Mommy said, holding her children’s hands tightly.

_ Ow.  _ “We’re so glad you like it,” Mayor Ford said, wrapping an arm around his wife.

“Please call me if you need any help settling in. I’m always glad to help new residents,” Mrs. Ford said, making eye contact with Mommy and then to Donna before giving her a small wink.

Donna smiled awkwardly, unsure of how to respond to that. “Well it’s official, here are your keys to your new house and life,” Mayor Ford said with great ceremony, his icy blue eyes twinkling as he dropped the keys into Mommy’s hand with a slight jingle.

The sound was pleasant to Donna’s ears. The sky was clear and blue with white clouds moving across it. Birds were chirping, a breeze was tickling her face, and for once in a long time life felt nice. The wafting smell of flowers no longer irritated her nose.  _ This isn’t so bad. _ “Thank you,” Mommy said.

“Our pleasure,” Mrs. Ford smiled and looked towards her husband.

Mr. Ford straightened his suit and with a happy sigh, said, “Welcome to Applegate.”


End file.
